The present invention relates to a developer apparatus of an electrostatographic reproduction machine, and more particularly to a developer material cartridge having a robust multiple function seal.
Reproduction machines such as copiers and reproduction machines typically employ the art or process of xerography. The art or process of xerography involves forming electrostatic latent images on a surface by first uniformly charging a photoreceptor. The photoreceptor comprises a charge retentive surface. The charge is image-wise selectively dissipated in accordance with an image pattern of activating radiation corresponding to an original image. The selective dissipation of the charge leaves a latent charge pattern on the imaging surface corresponding to the areas not exposed by radiation.
This charge pattern is then developed, or made visible with toner using a development apparatus or unit containing developer material such as single component, or toner and other components including carrier particles. The toner is generally a colored powder which is charged and adheres to the charge pattern by electrostatic attraction resulting in a toner developed image. The toner developed image is then fixed to the imaging surface or is transferred to a receiving substrate such as plain paper to which it is thereafter fixed by suitable fusing techniques.
Black and white toner images can be formed by the process as described above, and multicolor toner images can be similarly formed by using not just one but several development units containing different colors of toner. Such multicolor toner images can be highlight color images or full color images. One approach for forming such toner images is in a single pass of the photoreceptor during which color separation toner images are formed in registration, one on another, or in what is called an xe2x80x9cimage-on-imagexe2x80x9d manner. In the above processes, as toner within the developer material in the development apparatus is transferred to the photoreceptor and eventually to the copy paper, toner is used is used up or depleted, and must therefore be replaced. The electrostatographic reproduction machine as disclosed for example in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,121 issued Oct. 14, 1997, thus includes a toner container or cartridge from which fresh toner is dispensed into the machine.
Some of such toner containers or cartridges, as disclosed for example in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,323, are cylindrical and have spiral ribs located therein, which when rotated urge the toner to the end thereof. These containers have an opening in the periphery of the container near one end thereof through which toner escapes. A machine interface which must be sealed to the container is used to remove toner from the opening. Typically the dispensing hole is covered with a slit-through robust multiple function seal and a secondary seal or plug 816 for retaining the toner during shipment and installation, as disclosed for example in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,816. The secondary seal or plug is also required because with only a conventional robust multiple function seal, there is a continued risk of damaging the seal during puncturing thus resulting in dirty surfaces at the opening and interface, as well as a risk of toner spilling if the container is tipped during installation. In addition, the required secondary seal or plug, which must remain inside the cartridge during operation of the cartridge, is costly and can be operationally undesirable.
There is therefore a need for a less costly way of sealing such a developer material cartridge for operation without the continued risk of damaging the seal during puncturing thus resulting in dirty surfaces at the opening and interface, as well as toner spilling if the container is tipped during installation.
According to the present invention, there is provided a developer material cartridge including a robust multiple function seal, for use in a developer unit of an electrostatographic reproduction machine including a machine interface member. The developer material cartridge includes a cylindrical housing defining a developer material containing chamber and an open end into the chamber. The robust multiple function seal comprises a single member including a solid first end for sealing the open end into the developer material containing chamber during shipping and transportation of the cartridge. The single member also includes a partially slit-through second end for enabling non-damaging coupling with, and puncturing of the solid first end by, the machine interface member, thereby avoiding the undesirable risks of seal damage and developer material spills.